


Omovember day 3- sick/exhausted

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Sick Character, Wetting, non-sexual omo, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Jehan is ill. Combeferre takes care of him. An incident occurs.
Relationships: Combeferre & Jean Prouvaire
Series: Les Mis omo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 4





	Omovember day 3- sick/exhausted

Combeferre looked at his phone as it chimed. Two new messages in the Les Amis group chat.

 **Enjolras** : _Reminder- meeting tonight at 6._

**Jehan** _: I won't be able to make it. I'm sick._

Combeferre frowned and started typing.

 **Combeferre** : _What are your symptoms?_

 **Jehan** : _Fever, sore throat, and nausea_

 **Combeferre** : _Have you been to the doctor?_

 **Jehan** : _No. Should I?_

 **Combeferre** : _I'm coming over._

Combeferre gathered up the things he thought he might need, then headed over to Jehan's apartment.

Jehan answered the door wrapped in a blanket and looking deathly pale. After letting Combeferre in, he stumbled to the couch and curled up.

"Sit up for me a minute" Combeferre told him. When Jehan complied, Combeferre set about examining him. He looked inside his throat, listened to his breathing, and examined the lymph nodes in his neck. He then took his temperature. 102. "You're going to the doctor" he said. "It might be strep throat. I'll drive you."

In the car, Jehan curled up miserably, laying his head on the cool glass of the window, and went to sleep. Combeferre hated to wake him when they got there.

It turned out that Combeferre was right. Jehan did have strep throat. He was prescribed antibiotics, and Combeferre took him to pick them up.

"Have you eaten today?" Combeferre asked when they got back to Jehan's apartment.

"No." Jehan answered. "I'm really not hungry."

"I'm going to fix you something to eat. You shouldn't take your medicine on an empty stomach."

Jehan nodded, and Combeferre went into the kitchen. He heard the tv in the living room turn on. He opened a can of soup, and made a cup of tea.

When the food was ready, Combeferre brought it to Jehan, who was curled up on the couch, watching star trek reruns. "Thanks" Jehan said, taking the bowl and eating slowly. "For everything. You can go now, if you've got other things you need to do."

I'll leave if you want" Combeferre said, "but I don't mind staying. Whichever you want."

"I'd like you to stay" Jehan said. "I just didn't want to be a burden"

Combeferre sat down on the couch. "You're never a burden. Take your medicine when you're done eating."

After Jehan had finished eating and taken the required dose of antibiotics, he curled up again, shivering.

"Cold?" Combeferre asked. Jehan nodded. Combeferre reached out an arm. "Come here." Jehan happily snuggled up against him. They both turned their attention to the tv, and Jehan fell asleep.

When Jehan woke, at first, he wasn't sure why. He blinked sleepily, and stretched slightly. Then he became aware of the overwhelming pressure in his abdomen and sat up quickly. He felt a bit of warmth in his underwear and leaped up, bolting down the hall to the bathroom. Halfway there, he got a little dizzy and had to slow down. His bladder pulsed, and urine started to force its way out. He grabbed at himself in a panic, cringing at the dampness of the fabric. He made it into the bathroom, frantically trying to get his pants out of the way. His bladder gave out completely, quickly soaking through his thin pajama pants. He managed to finish in the toilet, but the damage was done. His pants were soaked. How could he go out there and face Combeferre?

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and a worried voice calling, "you okay? You ran out quickly. You sick to your stomach?"

Jehan sighed. "No- well, my stomach doesn't feel good- but that's not the current problem. I, uh…"

"You what?" Combeferre's voice was gentle, as always.

"I had a bit of an… accident. Can you bring me some pants and underwear? In the lowest dresser drawer…"

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, surprised, but said "sure…"

When he returned, he knocked again, and Jehan opened the door just enough to take the clothes. He closed the door and Combeferre heard the shower starting.

Jehan showered quickly, the steam increasing the already present dizziness. He stepped out of the shower and managed to get his pants on before the dizziness overwhelmed him and he was forced to sit down on the toilet lid. This was bad. "Combeferre?" He called.

Combeferre was at the door in an instant. "You okay?"

"Dizzy… I might need help."

Combeferre opened the door, relieved that his friend was wearing pants. He pulled the shirt over Jehan's head, then waited a moment. "You think you can get up?"

"Yeah…"

Combeferre helped Jehan up, and walked beside him into Jehan's room. Jehan flopped down on his bed, and Combeferre sat on the edge of it, rubbing Jehan's shoulder. Jehan noticed the time then. 6:15.

"You're missing the meeting… I was asleep for a long time."

"Yes, but don't worry about it… I can miss one meeting. You're more important."

"Even though I wet my pants?"

"Don't worry about that" Combeferre said soothingly. "You're sick, and clearly exhausted. It wouldn't have happened if you were well."

"Unless I had too much caffeine" Jehan murmured sleepily, then blushed at the admission. "Don't know why I told you that…"

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, filing away the information as something to be aware of but never mention. "Go back to sleep" he murmured.

Jehan smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
